La rectificación del dragón
by madambutterfly.089
Summary: Draco Malfoy ha vuelto a Hogwarts. Se le ha ofrecido una nueva vida como auror, pero tendrá que probarse ante el ministerio y a sí mismo que ha cambiado y Hermione Granger estará ahí para ayudarlo. Aún existen mortífagos en el mundo. ¿Podrá luchar con el pasado que aún pesa sobre sí, contra sus padres y nuevos compañeros?
1. Decisiones

**Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a J. K. Rowling, así como todos sus derechos. Esta obra es solo para entretenimiento.**

 **La rectificación del dragón**

 **1**

 **Decisiones**

Se sentía nerviosa, caminaba apresuradamente siguiendo el ritmo de su profesora favorita, sintiendo el enorme peso de la insignia de Premio Anual colgando en su pecho. Se sentía ansiosa, con el corazón martilleándole sus costillas. Esto era tan parecido a aquella vez.

Cuando Hogwarts ardió.

Pero esta vez no era el castillo, ni sus combatientes lo que estaba en peligro; sino vidas inocentes, personas que tal vez no estaban instruidas para una batalla, y estudiantes de los primeros años, inexpertos aún en la magia. Probablemente en estos momentos había vidas extinguiéndose, mientras ella recorría los pasillos en silencio.

—Ya se ha andado un patronus a miembros activos de la Orden. —la castaña podía imaginar lo que McGonagall estaba a punto de pedirle. —Ya es mayor de edad, y considerando el pasado…bueno, no creo que esté equivocada en pedirle que los ayude y auxilie a los estudiantes atrapados en el fuego cruzado.

Por supuesto que no dudaría.

—Lo entiendo, profesora. Puede contar con eso.

Pasaban los ventanales, la tormenta de nieve estaba aproximándose, había vaho en los vidríales y escurría como lágrimas en su superficie. No quería imaginar lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos en Hogsmeade.

Hacía un año que habían derrotado a Voldemort, pero eso no estrictamente había traído paz a la comunidad mágica. Aún existían mortífagos que se negaban a la derrota, habían destruido pueblos, habían provocado incidentes a familias de desertores de sus propias líneas y ahora estaban ahí, a faldas del castillo donde el señor Tenebroso murió. A sus propios pies, causando más dolor.

Ella decidió volver a Hogwarts y continuar con su formación, quería convertirse en alguien que pudiera aportar algo bueno al mundo. Al menos eso lo deseó siempre, pero aún más después de aquello.

—Otra cosa más….—McGonagall murmuró con una voz que se disculpaba. —Se lo que piensa de él, pero también lo llamé. Después de todo también es un Premio Anual. Y su situación es diferente ahora.

Aunque Hermione estuvo a punto de preguntar si acaso la bruja se refería a cierto hombre de reputación dudosa con el cual ha tenido enfrentamientos verbales desde que inició su nuevo año de educación mágica, se detuvo pues estaban llegando al despacho de la nueva directora, en la chimenea ya ardía la llama de los polvos Flu, y sentado en una silla estaba Draco Malfoy, dirigiendo una mirada seria e inexpresiva al fuego, y una reluciente insignia idéntica a la de la chica, descansaba en su capa.

—¿Acaso cree usted que este —señaló con el dedo al rubio, que levantó la mirada con el ceño fruncido —arriesgaría su pellejo por otros? Porque la última vez que supe se negó a ir al Bosque Prohibido por Jane Dorick y Samuel, cuando se extraviaron.

McGonagall iba a replicar cuando el rubio se levantó y con las manos en los bolsillos, se acercó a ella.

— ¿Cuantas veces debo decírtelo, Granger? — el rubio la miró como si tuviese 5 años de lugar de 17 — Dorick y el mamarracho de Samuel no se "extraviaron". Y si no sabes de lo que hablo, busca en el diccionario la palabra sexo.

La chica se sonrojó y quiso seguir argumentando pero entonces recordó la situación actual y que ganarle a Malfoy en una discusión era lo último que debía de poner en prioridad.

—Señorita Granger, Potter y Weasley están ahí, sé que esto no es concerniente a los demás alumnos, pero son parte de la Orden. Recuerde que su principal objetivo es encontrar a los alumnos que están ahí. Le deseo suerte a los tres. —sabía que quería ir, la mayoría de los profesores lo hacían, pero debían proteger el castillo, en caso de que volviera a repetirse lo que sucedió.

—Gracias, profesora. — encaró al joven una vez más— Hay una responsabilidad sobre nosotros, Malfoy. Es hora de probar tu lealtad. — prosiguió después con una voz que tal vez no era dulce, pero tampoco lo provocaba —Hay niños ahí, si de verdad estás de este lado, una mano extra no estaría nada mal.

Draco no dijo nada, solo la miró inexpresivamente. Claro que no quería ir, enfrentarse a aquello que ha estado posponiendo tanto. Cuando existen problemas así, él se excusaba siempre, no queriendo dar cara a aquello en que él mismo se había convertido. O al menos lo fue.

Cuando la familia Malfoy se retiró de la batalla de Hogwarts, dentro de él había una pequeña voz, irritante, tanto como lo era Granger. De hecho imaginaba una pequeña Granger dentro de él, atosigándolo. No tenía idea por qué, pero le incomodaba dejar a todos atrás, cuando su familia y él se escurrieron de la escena. Pero tampoco se negó al arrastre de su madre.

Cuando iniciaron los juicios, no quiso mirar a nadie, ni a los acusadores ni a los que defendieron su caso. No supo jamás, quien había dado esperanzas a los jueces, de que él podría cambiar, por no seguir al lado del mago oscuro, porque ya había un ex mortífago que había ayudado tanto a la orden.

Claro, ese hombre ya estaba más muerto que la reputación de su apellido. No estaba en plena conciencia del juicio, solo recordaba que el juez del Wizengamot declaró a Malfoy y su familia a prueba, con la tan añorada libertad.

¿El precio?

Que Draco volvería a Hogwarts. Y los Malfoy cooperarían en todo para desenmascarar mortífagos.

Hasta ahorita habían cumplido con su parte. Y Draco también. Había trabajado tanto en sus calificaciones, que lo habían nombrado Premio Anual, cuando el anterior era Flynn-Fletcher, pero un pequeño incidente etílico en las Tres Escobas habían acabado con su posición y el siguiente estudiante ejemplar fue Draco.

No quería aceptarlo, sabía las responsabilidades que se avecinaban si lo hacía, pero el trato del juez fue más poderoso que su negación. Terminó con la insignia en el pecho, y un dormitorio en la torre alta del ala Oeste, inconvenientemente cerca de la empollona de Granger.

Todas sus decisiones estaban basadas en conveniencias, en lo que era bueno para él y su familia, realmente nunca le importó que era el ejemplo a seguir de su casa, que tenía responsabilidades tan serias como ir a Hogsmeade a salvarle el culo personas que lo despreciaban. Porque una insignia no te hace automáticamente respetable. No con su pasado a cuestas.

Es por eso que ir corriendo al peligro no era precisamente de su agrado.

La chica debió de verlo en sus ojos, la duda. Es por eso que levantó su rostro y se puso la bufanda de los leones, antes de darle una última mirada y pasar por un lado sin mirar atrás.

McGonagall no podía obligarlo, y sabía que no lo haría, no supo si fueron las palabras de la Gryffindor o la mirada de la profesora, la cual esperaba una reacción. O tal vez fuera la vocecilla que estaba irritándolo. Pudiera ser que fueran las tres cosas.

—Mierda. —caminó en la dirección a la chimenea y entró justo cuando ella estaba tomando los polvos Flu. La verdad era que apenas cabían y se arremolinaron con incomodidad ya que no querían siquiera tocarse—Si te quedas atrás, te dejo a tu suerte.- gruñó él.

—No esperaba menos de ti. —soltó indiferente, con un movimiento incómodo soltó los polvos — _Hogsemade._

Y un resplandor verde los consumió.

McGonagall dejó su mirada fija en donde un momento habían estado, preocupada, si realmente estuvo bien dejar ir al señor Malfoy con ella. No estaba segura de su conversión.

— Me pregunto. —murmuró, mirando la pared donde pendía un cuadro. —si acertaste en defender al joven Malfoy.

Desde su marco dorado, la sonrisa enigmática de Dumbledore, resplandecía con las llamas.

La oscuridad que los envolvió se disipó para dar lugar a unas danzarinas luces color naranjas filtrándose por la ventana más cercana, los dos jóvenes salieron a trompicones de la chimenea, sacudiéndose el polvo y sacando las varitas de su túnica.

A lo lejos, como un ruido sordo, podían escucharse gritos, maldiciones y explosiones. Draco miraba la puerta frente a ellos con aprehensión. Dentro de sí maldecía a sabelotodo Granger y a la anciana.

—Apurémonos a encontrar a los mocosos y salgamos de aquí. —una luz los cegó por un momento, provenía del exterior, y un grito lejano los dejó mudos durante unos segundos; la castaña estaba a punto de correr hacia la puerta pero el rubio la tomó del brazo firmemente — ¿Qué carajos haces? No sabemos quién está ahí afuera, Granger. Por la ventana — dijo mirando la única que se encontraba ahí, a un lado de la puerta.

— Eso pensaba hacer. —se excusó.

Hermione se aproximó a la ventana y su expresión se contrajo en una mueca de preocupación, algo que vio afuera la perturbó.

— Ese animal de Fenrir. Creí que la Orden le había aprehendido.

Malfoy se acercó a ella, y pudieron ver a un hombre corpulento que cargaba una pequeña niña que parecía estar inconsciente, a su lado iban dos mortífagos más. Esperaba con todo su ser que el grito no fuera de esa niña, y que aun tuviera pulso.

— ¿Qué tan bueno te has vuelto en encantamientos, Malfoy? —dijo ella enarbolando su varita.

— ¿Acaso crees que podrás contra dos mortífagos y un hombre lobo, Granger? Estás loca.

— _Podremos_. —corrigió ella, poniendo una mano sobre el picaporte. — recuerda… encantamientos no verbales. Es la única forma en que podamos contra ellos.

—Disculpa, señorita mandona, pero soy el mejor de Slytherin. —no pudo evitar ignorar el tono de Granger, como si ella lo supiera todo.

— ¡No es tiempo de ser un bastardo ególatra! — y sin dejarlo continuar, ella abrió la puerta.

— Maldita sea, Granger.

Abrieron la puerta al viento gélido, el aire olía a cenizas y sangre. Delante de ellos iban los mortífagos y la chica, la cual parecía diminuta en los brazos de Fenrir, tan poca llena de vida.

Hermione levantó la varita, utilizando el hechizo _Incarcerous_ en el mortífago más próximo, este cayó forcejeando contra las sogas que lo oprimían. El segundo mortífago se dio la vuelta y en medio segundo ya había lanzado un encantamiento a la chica, el cual Draco desvió con un movimiento de varita.

Fenrir soltó a la chica sin miramientos, cayendo ésta en la nieve, sin signos de reacción. El hombre tenía una sonrisa sádica, se relamía los labios.

Los dos se aproximaron velozmente, y la chica desarmó a uno de ellos. Fenrir estuvo a punto de atacar a la castaña, el Slytherin trató de evitarlo pero el primer mortífago se había liberado de las sogas y de un solo movimiento le mandó lejos contra una de las casas.

— ¡Malfoy! — ella lo vio deslizarse por la pared, aturdido.

El mortífago que había sido desarmado aprovechó para tomar su varita y romperle el brazo a la chica con un rápido movimiento de varita.

El grito perforó la noche.

—Vaya…si es la sangre sucia a la que casi….le hinqué el diente. —murmuró sádicamente Fenrir, recordándole a la chica esa horrible noche en Malfoy Manor.

El rubio tenía la vista nublada, pero podía oír las palabras de Greyback. Pudo sentir diferentes tipos de sentimientos en su diminuto corazón, entre ellas algo parecido a la vergüenza, recordó que no movió un dedo para hacer algo por ella mientras la torturaban. Quería enterrar para siempre ese horrible recuerdo, despertado por el grito de Granger, y las risas crueles de los mortífagos.

Siempre fue un hombre pasivo, aceptó todo lo que sus padres le decían, aunque hubiese perdido su alma en el camino. Presenció las atrocidades que su tía Bellatrix, sus padres inclusive el mismo, al cerrar los ojos ante todo eso, y aceptarlo en silencio.

—Por fin sabré que tan sucia es tu sangre…—Fenrir la tomó de la túnica, y la chica lo miraba con una intensidad llena de valor, apenas y podía levantar la varita.

— Púdrete, Greyback. —arrastrando las palabras, Draco Malfoy apuntó su varita al hombre lobo — ¡ _Expulso_! —el hombre salió disparado hacia atrás con fuerza, dejando a la castaña en el suelo con un quejido.

—¡ _Sectum_! — Hermione apuntó con su mano sana al otro mortífago el cual cayó al suelo, tomándose el estómago y cara con un grito, de estos brotó sangre.

Y con un movimiento rápido tanto el hombre lobo como el mortífago herido, Hermione los ató con cadenas, el rubio petrificó al tercero antes de acercarse a Granger pero esta lo rechazó.

—Ve a ver a la chica, yo estoy bien.

La verdad es que le dolía horrores, pero le preocupaba más la inmovilidad de la muchacha. Malfoy se inclinó a ella, y después de un momento la tomó en brazos y se dirigió a Granger.

—Está viva. Ahora vamos a ver ese brazo, Granger.

Mientras él depositaba a la pelirroja en el suelo, ella se inclinó para verla, tenía dos cortes en la mejilla y la túnica hecha jirones. Era muy joven, por su bufanda era de Huffelpuff, no parecía tener más de 13 años.

Sintió entonces la varita de Malfoy sobre su brazo, no pudo evitar acordarse de Gilderoy y Harry. Y deseó retirar el brazo inmediatamente.

— Ni Pomfrey podría…

— _Brackium emendo._ —un calor le recorrió la piel, los músculos, desde el brazo hasta la punta de sus dedos, los cuales empezó a sentir y mover.

Parecía sorprendida.

— Te dije que era el mejor. — dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Ella solo rodó los ojos, pensando que también era el mejor hurón ególatra que ha conocido.

Entonces, pensó en algo loco, mientras veía a Malfoy cargar a la pequeña Huffelpuff. Era bueno en esto, ¿había dicho alguna vez que quería ser al salir de Hogwarts?

Mientras ella pensaba en esto, Draco miraba a la joven, y por un momento los recuerdos de Malfoy Manor lo asaltaron. Evitó estos pensamientos mientras se levantaba y miraba a Granger, la cual observaba al rubio con una pregunta en su rostro.

— ¿Qué quieres, Granger?

—Malfoy, ¿alguna vez has pensado en ser auror?

El interpelado la miró como si acabara de decir que quería besar a Flich, después formó una sonrisa burlona.

— Creo que retiro lo dicho, Granger, tal vez de lugar de repararte el brazo, arruiné tu cerebro. —se movieron para estar menos a la vista. — ¿Crees que el ministerio confiaría en un exmortífago?

— Bueno, ¿al menos has pensado en qué quieres convertirte?

Malfoy no quería ir por ahí, porque realmente no había pensado en eso, y para ser francos no sabía si tenía un futuro afuera. Sus padres apenas le hablaban, y los negocios de la familia Malfoy no han estado tan bien como para pensar que se haría cargo.

Realmente no sabía que había para él, pero claro que no se lo diría a la ratona de biblioteca.

Escucharon una gran explosión seguida de gritos y una voz que trataba de alzarse encima del ruido y conmoción; vieron a Harry con un grupo de cuatro estudiantes, un hombre y una mujer, la cual cargaba a un bebe.

— ¡Harry!

La chica corrió hacia el moreno, el cual le devolvió una sonrisa, a Malfoy apenas y lo miró. Hermione se dio cuenta que Ron no estaba con ellos.

—¿Dónde está…?

— Lo perdí de vista, estaba enfrentándose a Yaxley cuando lo dejé, Kinglsey estaba con él— miró hacia atrás, a los estudiantes. — tenía que sacarlos de aquí. Estaban visitando Hogsmeade cuando fue atacado.

— Lo sé, McGonagall me informó cuando estaba en la biblioteca…

— Eso no es una sorpresa para nadie.

— Cállate, Malfoy.

Harry lo miró serio, y Malfoy le devolvió una fría mirada. A pesar de todo, esos dos aún no se podían llevar decentemente. Apenas y ella lo trataba, por estar obligados por medio de sus puestos. El chico reparó en la niña que cargaba Malfoy.

— Aún respira, así que si quieres apresurarte, cara rajada….

— No tienes que decírmelo, hurón.

— No hay tiempo para niñerías. — interrumpió ella—Tengo en mi bolsillo polvos Flu. Debemos llevarlos a Hogwarts. — miró a la pareja que venía con ellos. — ustedes también pueden venir, cuando todo se normalice pueden regresar.

La pareja aceptó, y el grupo se dirigió a la cabaña donde ellos habían salido, a la joven Huffelpuff le pusieron un hechizo levitante para poder transportarla. Solo entró Harry con ellos mientras Draco y Hermione se quedaron afuera a cuidar la entrada.

Se quedaron en silencio, mientras esperaban, vieron encima de sus cabezas unas columnas de humo negro. Parecía estar vivo, desplazándose lejos del lugar. Eran ellos, estaban retirándose.

Aunque eso era bueno, y estos se alejaban del lugar, siguieron observando el cielo estrellado. Esperando. ¿Habría muerto alguien?

Nada.

La marca Tenebrosa no aparecería esta noche.

Harry salió y junto a Hermione y Malfoy se dispusieron a apagar el fuego de las casas. Y ayudar a los heridos. Encontraron en un claro a Kingsley, George, Ron, Savage y Hestia Jones, a los pies de estos se encontraba Yaxley, al parecer muerto, mientras que en unas cadenas se encontró a los dos mortífagos que atacaron a Hermione y Draco. Para su espanto no estaba Fenrir.

—Greyback…—empezó Hermione.

—El muy bastardo se desató y me noqueo, sino fue por que llegó Kingsley y Ron, probablemente la Marca tendría mi nombre. — decía George masajeándose la nuca.

—Hestia mandó a los últimos estudiantes a Hogwarts, creemos que son todos. —dijo Kingsley.

Harry y Hermione se acercaron a Ron, preocupados. Y el rubio empezó a sentirse fuera del lugar. Extraño y aparte. Sobre todo porque la comadreja estaba observándolo.

— Menuda sorpresa, Malfoy. No pensé que tuvieras los cojones para venir.

— La sorpresa es mía, Weasley. No sabía que pensabas.

Ron apretó la varita y dio dos pasos hacia él cuando la castaña se interpuso. Ambos no quitaban la mirada del otro.

— Ron, basta. Malfoy salvó mi vida esta noche, — y miró al rubio — y a pesar, de sus reservas al principio, vino de todos modos. A decir verdad. —se dirigió a Kingsley mientras decía esto. —Tuvo un buen desempeño esta noche. Mejor de lo que creí, o de lo que quisiera admitir.

Draco pensó que lo decía en serio, o tal vez era el golpe que se había dado por culpa del mortífago y le hacía creer que Granger estaba defendiéndolo.

El mago lo miró y Draco le devolvió el gesto, como retándolo si decía alguna estupidez como Weasley, le importaba una mierda si era el ministro de magia. Una cosa era su pasado, y otra diferente dejar que todos lo humillaran así.

—Gracias, Malfoy. —terminó por decir el ex auror, que a pesar de tener un nuevo puesto seguía siendo un miembro activo de la Orden.

— Es parte de mi trabajo como Premio Anual. —dijo fríamente.

Hubo un momento de silencio, y entonces Kingsley volvió a hablar, y se dirigió especialmente al trío de Gryffindor y Malfoy.

—Están en el último año de Hogwarts. Y se, que quieres ser auror, Potter. No sé sobre ustedes tres. Pero, habrá una…especie de reclutamiento y entrenamiento para auror. Y si eres aceptado, en Hogwarts deberán tomar los E.X.T. .S que los aprueben como aurores. Están invitados para participar. —miró al rubio, quien era el único que no miraba a Kingsley, — incluido tú, Malfoy. — este volteo tan rápido que pensó que se desnucaría.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿¡Qué!? — Ron y Harry miraban incrédulos al ministro, como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

—Así es. Puedes pensar que es extraño que se te ofrezca esta invitación, dado tus antecedentes y de tu línea familiar…

— Oh, que amable…—murmuró sardónicamente.

—…y estos podrán ser borrados si vas a ese reclutamiento.

Draco no podía creer lo que el propio ministro de magia estaba proponiéndole. Debía haber perdido la chaveta con todas las responsabilidades. Si se volvía auror, sus padres preferirían internarse ellos mismos en San Mungo.

— ¿Sabe acaso lo que mi padre podía hacerme si solo le menciono eso?

— Esto es, Draco, como simple cortesía. —algo en la voz de Kinglsey le decía que hablaba muy en serio. — McGonagall me ha hablado de su progreso en la escuela. Y tenemos sospechas que Lucius Malfoy está detrás de algo. ¿Dejarás que te arrastre, o vas a tomar tus propias decisiones?

Era exactamente esa situación la que quería evitar y temía. Que sus padres mintieran al Ministerio de Magia, que detrás de todo lo que sucedía estuviera su familia. Si, había hecho todo lo posible por hacer las cosas bien, pero de eso a volverse una copia de San Potter era diferente.

Por otro lado. Volverse dueño de sí mismo, tomar esta decisión por él y no por lo que sus padres querían que fuera. Limpiar su nombre, al menos por aquello que debió hacer y no hizo. Dormir mejor por las noches, sin recuerdos incómodos.

— Hablando de familia. Hay una persona que pregunta a veces por ti. Creo que tendrán varias cosas en común.

Malfoy arqueó una ceja, incrédulo.

—Kinglsey. No hay ni una sola persona de mi familia que….

— ¿Hablas de Andrómeda? — Granger interrumpió, y el rubio recordó su nombre, era la hermana de su madre, jamás la conoció.

— Exactamente. Hablé con ella sobre esta propuesta para ti.

— ¿Qué es lo que dijo? — preguntó el Slytherin.

— Que conociendo a las "víboras" que tienes por padres, puedes mudarte cuando gustes…— Kingsley sonrió de lado, parecía que encontraba gracioso la situación.

Y por las risas de la comadreja, este también lo hacía, a pesar de que la come-libros-Granger decía algo en voz baja, reprendiéndolo.

Draco miró fríamente al mago mayor, mientras pensaba que su vida no pudo haberse vuelto más irreal. Cerró los ojos, y pensó en todo lo que había pasado. En lo que podría suceder si cometía la estupidez de aceptar, pensó en su madre, que desperdició su vida al lado de ese hombre ambicioso, pensó en Granger que lo defendió y pensó en la joven Huffelpuff, la cual no sabían si viviría o no.

Y lo supo.

— Tú ganas, Kingsley. Dime cuando es el maldito reclutamiento

N/A:

Bueno, después de mucho tiempo, cree una nueva cuenta para seguir escribiendo. Tal vez actualice algo lento, con las prácticas profesionales y ciertos asuntos me lo impidan. Pero trataré de hacerlo seguido.

He pensado en cómo fue que Harry y compañía se forman después de la guerra, y es de más o menos de lo que tratará esto. Sin dejar de ser un Dramione claro jejeje. Trataré con todo mi ser de no salirme del personaje, en ningún caso. Pues lo considero un insulto.

Espero no haberme equivocado en la redacción, si es así déjenmelo saber

Probablemente, exista un personaje que no muera en esta "dimensión" de Harry Potter y lo traiga a colación. Pero tal vez lo piense más.


	2. Prejuicios

**Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a J. K. Rowling, así como todos sus derechos. Esta obra es solo para entretenimiento.**

 **La rectificación del dragón**

 **2**

 **Prejuicios**

—Es inútil, si esperan que Malfoy cambie, que lo hagan sentados. Un auror con la marca tenebrosa, ¿dónde se ha visto?

Los tres jóvenes se dirigían a sus dormitorios, Ron aún no daba crédito a la propuesta Kingsley, se había pasado la última media hora criticando el buen juicio del ministro y había recomendado un lugar donde podía guardarse su varita, lo cual dos jóvenes de tercero se fueron escandalizadas.

— Supongo que ha de ser una campaña política "Hazte amigo de un exmortífago", o una mierda así.

— Creo que estás exagerando —comentó el pelinegro. — aunque esto jamás lo diré delante de él, pero supongo que algo bueno debió de ver McGonagall en él para que Kingsley le soltara eso.

— Un conejillo de india, tal vez. — comentó el Ron con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Hermione iba en silencio y ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Es verdad que era extraño la petición o recomendación del mago, pero ¿no debería ser algo bueno, que un Malfoy cambie? Después de todo, el día de hoy lo había probado. Tal vez fuera el mismo hurón sarcástico ególatra que siempre, pero…

—Creo que si no fuera porque McGonagall lo obligó aún estaría escondido en su cuarto, como el cobarde que es.

— Bueno, Ron, creo que ya es suficiente. —le reprendió su amiga, ambos la miraron sorprendidos por su reacción. — Hoy me salvó la vida. Si no hubiese ido, no sé qué habría sido de mí. Apenas salimos de esa casa, y estaban dos mortífagos y Greyback afuera, apenas pudimos con ellos.

Ron frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros.

— Tal vez no le quedaba opción. No sabes por qué hace lo que hace, Hermione. Le dieron dos opciones, quedarse y enderezarse o Azkaban. No tienes por qué darle más vueltas al asunto. —dijo como si fuese lo más obvio.

Hermione lo vio adelantarse, seguido de Harry. Sabía que estaba aún resentido con lo sucedido hacía un año. Perder a Fred a manos de un mortífago no haría que el aceptara a otro así tan fácil. Pero con lo último que su amigo le dijo, la puso a pensar. ¿Y si se estaba equivocando? ¿Y si Malfoy la ayudó solo porque es algo que se esperaba de él?

Entonces, por el rabillo del ojo vio algo que la hizo detenerse. Era la puerta que conducía a la enfermería y una luz inocua resplandecía desde dentro. Al fondo, parado y en silencio, se encontraba Malfoy. Recordaba quien estaba en esa cama, pues apenas regresaron ella fue a preguntar por su salud.

La chica de Huffelpuff.

Aún se encontraba ahí. Blanca, silenciosa y lejana. Se llamaba Lenalee, tenía 12 años, era la mejor de su clase y estaba muerta.

Llegó casi sin pulso, y Madame Pomfrey no pudo hacer nada más por ella. No sabía que Malfoy estuviera ahí, apenas llegaron a Hogwarts y dijo que si ya no había más planes suicidas, subiría a su habitación. Al menos eso había hecho creer.

Y ahora estaba ahí, de pie ante una niña muerta. No había malicia, ni sarcasmo, ni alguna otra facción típica de él en su rostro. Pudo notar que sus labios se movieron, una sola frase, algo corto.

Lo vio doblar una bufanda color dorado y plateado, y dejarla suavemente en la mesita a los pies de la cama. Y sin más, se encaminó a la puerta.

Ella se adelantó rápidamente, avergonzada. Como si hubiera presenciado algo íntimo. Y pudiera ser que lo fue. Si hubiese sido solamente porque se le pidió ir, no hubiera estado ahí en la enfermería, diciendo sabría Merlín que cosas.

No había rastros ya de sus amigos, tal vez se habían adelantado, enfrascados en sus conversaciones animadversiones sobre el Slytherin, o de Quidditch. Solo sabía que tenía que irse de ahí, para no dar explicaciones al rubio, si es que la hubiera visto.

— ¿Granger? — no debió haber caminado tan deprisa como quiso, se mordió el labio, sintiéndose descubierta.

— Malfoy. — se detuvo para mirarlo. — Creí que ya te habías ido a la torre del ala Oeste.

— Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia. —sus ojos grises la miraron con indiferencia, antes de seguir su camino, pero por un momento se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

Ambos iban al mismo sitio.

Al menos no habrían de tener un silencio incómodo, pero Malfoy lo había arruinado. La castaña pensó en lo sorprendente de su cambio, de en la enfermería al mismo bastardo otra vez. Pero no se dejaría amedrentar.

— No pude evitar…

— ¿Ser una entrometida? —levantó una ceja al puro estilo Malfoy.

— Ver — enfatizó ella. —que estabas en la enfermería. ¿La conocías? — suavizó su voz al finalizar la frase.

El guardó un momento silencio antes de contestar. Y no pudo notar Hermione el cambio de su voz.

— No. Solo pensé que, bueno…—entonces notó como estaba yéndosele de las manos esta conversación. — a quién le importa. Solo fui por una poción para dormir. Insomnio. — lo dijo como si esto lo justificara todo y zanjaran el asunto.

Estaban ya cerca del cuadro que los llevaba a su propia Sala Común.

— _Vesperum_. — exclamó Malfoy al cuadro de una arquera, esta los dejó pasar.

La Sala Común era sencilla, una chimenea con un sillón y una mesita, dos ventanas y dos escritorios. Los adornos oscilaban entre el rojo escarlata y el verde, curiosamente no se veía mal. Al final, a lados opuestos, había dos puertas. Sus dormitorios.

En todo lo que tenían de ser Premios Anuales, casi nunca coincidían en la Sala, Malfoy no le dirigía la palabra, solo entraba y salía de su dormitorio. Muy pocas veces lo encontraba en el sillón, o donde pudieran encontrarse.

Ella siempre pensó que así era mejor, evitándose. No había nada de qué hablar entre un ex mortífago, y ella. O al menos eso pensaban sus amigos, que protestaron cuando supieron que puesto tendría ahora el rubio. Ella restó importancia, diciendo que podría lidiar perfectamente con él, o ponerlo en su lugar si se ponía pesado.

Pero eso jamás pasó, era raro cuando se ponían a discutir lo cual sucedía cuando él se negaba a hacer parte de su trabajo, se negaba pero siempre terminaba haciéndolo. Hasta empezó a notar que no volvió a llamarla sangre sucia, por más encendida que estuviera la discusión, no notó lo diferente que era ahora. Si, seguía siendo un cabrón, pero había dejado sus prejuicios un poco de lado.

Él estaba caminando hacia su habitación, cuando ella volvió a hablar, lo había pensado mucho antes de decirlo, de hecho pensó en no hacerlo. Pero al ver a Malfoy de pie a la cama de la Huffelpuff cambió de parecer.

—Gracias.

El rubio, con la mano en el pomo de su habitación, la miró. Podía notar que estaba sorprendido y confundido con esa declaración, tanto, que por un momento olvidó por qué lo dijo.

— Por…salvarme hoy. — titubeó, pues él seguía sin decir nada y sus ojos grises los sentía taladrarla — Y arreglarme el brazo. Gracias por no deshuesarlo en el intento.

Por un momento pensó que se burlaría o solo daría la media vuelta y entraría por esa puerta. Pero en lugar de eso, sonrió de lado.

— Me debes una, Granger. Tal vez luego la cobre.

Por un momento ella sintió un escalofrío, sin saber porque esa última frase le puso la piel de gallina. Pero no fue desagradable. El rubio debió notarlo, en sus mejillas arreboladas o talvez en la mirada escandalizada de ella.

— Ahh, Granger…no, no te hagas ilusiones. — dijo, cambiando su facción a la típica arrogancia Malfoy. —no estoy tan desesperado, aún tengo dignidad, sabelotodo.

— ¡Eres un idiota, Malfoy! — le gritó antes que el rubio desapareciera detrás de la puerta, ella se dirigió a pasos grandes a su propia habitación. — Arrogante mal nacido. — murmuró entre dientes antes de imitar a su compañero.

Lo que Hermione no sabía, era que en verdad, Malfoy había ido a ver a Madame Pomfrey por una poción para dormir, pero esta era Para Dormir Sin Sueños, y de paso ir con la chica. No lo admitió delante de la castaña, pero en segundo lugar quería ir y solo decir.

 _Lo siento._

Y en verdad lo hacía. Lo sentía, por su vida, por la suya, porque no pudo darse cuenta de lo mucho que uno pierde por unas creencias que a lo largo de todo el encierro, en Malfoy Manor o viendo a Voldemort extinguir vidas, jamás cuestionó nada, lo sentía en verdad, por esos padres, los cuales habían dejado de contestar sus cartas y hacía mucho que creía haber sido desheredado.

Lo sentía por Granger. A la cual no podía ni siquiera decirle que aún pensaba en esa noche en Malfoy Manor, y se preguntaba siempre si ella también lo hacía. Si aún le guardaba rencor por ello.

Al inicio de sus puestos, ella no le hablaba, ni siquiera parecía notar que él existía. Lo miraba siempre con desprecio. Pero cuando avanzó el tiempo, y esto cambió a indiferencia, deseo que era mejor el desprecio a esto. A ser lo mismo que la pared.

Draco Malfoy observó el frasco que tenía en su mano, en la penumbra de su habitación, con una mirada que bien podría haber sido de un prisionero; se sentó al borde de su cama, pensando en lo mucho que había perdido este año. Y las cosas extrañas que solas estaban tocando a su puerta. Incluido el reclutamiento de aurores.

Habían sucedido demasiadas cosas, y ya no quería pensar en ellas. Destapó el frasco y tomó dos tragos. Lo dejó a tiempo en su mesa de noche, antes de empezar a sentir los efectos de la poción.

Se recostó en la cama, sin quitarse los zapatos. Dio una última mirada a un montón de sobres sin abrir encima del baúl. Hacía cinco meses que Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy habían dejado de escribir, y le habían devuelto todas las cartas.

Ellos estaban bien, lo sabía. Solo no querían saber de él.

Así como todos en el castillo de Hogwarts. Empezó a notar los párpados cada vez más pesados, y mientras se dejaba llevar a la oscuridad por la poción, volvió a tener una pequeña visión, del grito de Granger en el piso de la mansión Malfoy, pidiendo que se detuviera.

OOOO

Era un sábado en la mañana, los cuatro estudiantes dentro de la sala principal del ministerio, Ron y Harry hablando del desayuno y sobre lo que esperarían sobre el reclutamiento con entusiasmo y nerviosismo, un Malfoy con el ceño fruncido y Hermione que revisaba el folleto del departamento.

—Aquí dice que es en el segundo piso. En el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Oficina de aurores.

—Pensé que lo tuyo sería ser alguna especie de abogada defensor de los elfos domésticos, Granger. —comentó Malfoy con sorna. —con eso de la P.E.D.D.O, no me sorprendería verte tratando de afiliar a Shacklebolt.

— Puede ser, — dijo ella ignorando el tono— aunque no podría descartar esto, tal vez me guste más un puesto en el área de logística.

En ese momento los interrumpió un hombre de aspecto serio, tenía una enorme cicatriz que cruzaba su mentón, tenía los ojos más duros que Hermione recordaba haber visto.

— Potter, Weasley, Granger y…Malfoy. — terminó, dirigiéndole una mirada seria — ¿No es así?

— ¿Y usted es…?— Malfoy arqueó una ceja.

— August Hawk. — apenas terminó y los guio con pasos acelerados hacia un ascensor.

Ron hizo una señal con el dedo índice al hombre y miró a Harry, este se encogió de hombros y lo siguieron.

Entraron y dos pergaminos en forma de avión les revoloteaban encima de la cabeza, especialmente a Ron, quien con manotazos se lo quitaba de encima.

— Se les pedirá que ingresen a oficinas diferentes, se les cuestionará sobre algunas partes de su vida, con un sí o no es suficiente, a menos que se lo requiera conteste claramente. No más de 20 minutos. Y por favor, eviten ir por las ramas. ¿Está claro?

— Si.

— Claro.

— Sí, sargento. — bromeó el pelirrojo por lo bajo.

— Nada de insolencias, Weasley. —le espetó rápidamente sin siquiera mirarlo.

Ron pudo ver, que Malfoy formaba una pequeña sonrisa socarrona. Sintió la sangre hervirle. Ese pequeño hurón bastardo.

Se abrieron las puertas y los dejaron salir. Al mirar atrás Hawk ya no estaba. Delante de sí estaban los diferentes cubículos, y una señorita se aproximó al pequeño grupo variopinto que conformaban ellos.

— Señor Potter, cubículo 3; señorita Granger, el 4; señor Weasley y Malfoy los números 5 y 6.

Los cuatro se separaron en silencio, mirándose mutuamente, sin saber que sucedería ahora con cada uno. Entraron cada quien al que le correspondía.

 _-4-_

—¿Ha tenido posesión de un giratiempo?

— Sí.

— ¿Lo ha usado fuera de la escuela?

— No.

— ¿Consume algún narcótico?

— ¿Disculpe?

— Conteste lo que se le ha preguntado.

— Por supuesto que no.

 _-3-_

— Usted tiene un Extraordinario en sus TIMOs de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, ¿es correcto?

— Si.

— Poseyó la varita de sauco. ¿Usted la esconde?

— No.

— ¿Tiene filia con los fantasmas?

— ¿¡Qué cosa?!

— Responda.

— ¿Habla de Myrtle la Llorona? Por los piojos de Merlín, NO.

 _-6-_

— Se retiraron los cargos si accedía a regresar a Hogwarts, ¿es correcto?

—Si.

— ¿Ha tenido contacto con mortífagos, últimamente?

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa? ¿Acaso cree que diré que si?

— Entonces si lo ha hecho.

— Por supuesto que no, idiota.

— Controle su boca si no quiere pasar la noche en Azkaban.

—No, señor, no he tenido contacto con mortífagos. Incluidos mis padres.

 _-5-_

— Su padre trabaja en el ministerio, ¿es cierto?

—Si.

— ¿Tiene afición por las personas muggles y sus cosas?

— Si.

— ¿Usted ha notado que tenga un comportamiento errático, diferente, como si fuera controlado por la maldición _Imperius_?

— Por supuesto que no.

— ¿Es cierto que usted escondía a Peter Pettigrew en su alcoba?

—Si, pero…

— ¿Sabía quién era?

— No, pero..

— ¿Tenía alguna relación sentimental con el prófugo?

— ¿¡Es una broma!?

— Conteste sí o no.

—Por supuesto que NO.

 _-3-_

— ¿Tiene una relación sentimental en este momento?

— Si.

— Ginevra Weasley, ¿no es así?

— Si.

— Señor Potter, ¿está familiarizado con el término Edipo?

OOOO

Después de casi 20 minutos de preguntas inútiles, e incómodas los cuatro se encontraron de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó Ron a su amigo con una expresión de fastidio.

— No quiero hablar de eso.

Se aproximó la misma señorita que los ubicó, con una sonrisa de lado a lado. Tenía unas notas en sus manos que entregó una a cada uno.

— Eso es todo. Se les informará cuando pueden presentarse a los entrenamientos. — y sin más. Se fue.

Los cuatro miraron sus notas.

Con letra escarlata y caligrafía perfecta, estaba la palabra _Candidato aceptado._

 **N/A:**

 **Bueno, algo corto, pero salió :p nuevos retos, y nuevas experiencias**

 **Reviews**

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

 **V**


	3. Familia

**Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a J. K. Rowling, así como todos sus derechos. Esta obra es solo para entretenimiento.**

 **La rectificación del dragón**

 **3**

 **Familia**

Finalmente había cedido. Después de tanto tiempo sin respuesta para sus cartas que había mandado a Malfoy Manor, había hablado con Kinglsey el día de la ridícula entrevista en la Oficina de los aurores. Pronto serían vacaciones y no le apetecía estar en el castillo, no solo.

Theo y Blaise no habían vuelto a Hogwarts ese año, decidieron trabajar por cuenta propia, y hacía tanto que no los veía; como él, se separaron de sus padres, de los cuales no habían tenido noticias, pero era probable que el padre de Theo estuviese muerto o prófugo, dado que la última vez que supo del señor Nott estaba en el campo de batalla de Hogwarts, pero al escaparse la mayoría, no sabía si él estaba dentro de ese grupo de personas o no.

A pesar de tener familia de mortífagos, ellos también desertaron muy a tiempo, inclusive antes de llevar la marca en la piel.

Se recordó mentalmente de enviarles una lechuza para poder verse esa tarde, necesitaba verlos, había estado demasiado en compañía de San Potter y comadreja, lo cual no era bueno para su salud mental.

El ministro ofreció llevarle personalmente con Andrómeda esa tarde. La tía a la que apenas y conocía. ¿Y qué podría decirle a alguien que se suponía era la deshonra de su familia, a alguien a quien inclusive él mismo había hablado de lo peor a sus espaldas? Probablemente, ¿déjame unirme al club de los rechazados?

Recordó que Andrómeda tenía una hija, su prima. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Tonks, le parecía. Entonces recordó que ella había muerto en la batalla. Mierda. ¿Cómo dirigirse a alguien que era un paria en tu familia, y aparte había perdido a una hija en una pelea que inició tu….."bando"? Y todavía esa bendita mujer le ofrecía un hogar. Un Malfoy aceptando caridad, ¿dónde se había visto? Pero en vista de la frialdad de sus propios padres, que parecían haber sido criados por dementores, estaba viéndose en esta penosa necesidad.

Pensaba en todo esto, en tantas cosas, mientras caminaba al lado de Kingsley por la vereda del prado. Al final de él, podía verse una casita modesta, preciosa. De techo de parte aguas color vino, blanca, y un pequeño jardín.

Por alguna extraña razón su estómago se redujo de tamaño.

— Bueno, yo hasta aquí llegue. — dijo el ministro ofreciéndole la mano, la cual el rubio aceptó después de un segundo. — Cuando decidas irte, Andrómeda podrá proporcionarte un traslador que le dejé el cual te dejará fuera de la cabaña de Hagrid. Hasta pronto.

Malfoy solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras lo veía desaparecer. Después de respirar profundamente y pensar que ahí iban sus últimos pedazos de dignidad y levantando la cabeza como si aún lo tuviera, se dirigió a la pequeña cerca blanca. Diablos, parecía que ahí vivía una dulce ancianita. A pesar de que Andrómeda debía de tener casi la misma edad que su madre.

Apenas tocó la cerca para abrirla y una mujer alta abrió la puerta de la casa. Él se quedó ahí, mirándola sin saber que decir. Era de la misma estatura que su madre, con la misma apariencia aristocrática que ella, a pesar de vestir de manera más sencilla.

Pero lo sorprendente fue el enorme parecido entre Bellatrix y ella. Sus ojos parecían ser casi los mismos. Pero su cabello era castaño, mientras que el de su difunta tía mortífago, era negro. Este asombroso parecido lo hizo detener su andar, pues por un momento pensó que veía un fantasma.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

— Bueno, que esperas, entra. — dio media vuelta y entró.

Draco tardó un poco, pero le siguió el paso.

Dentro parecía tan acogedor como afuera. Una casa sencilla, no vulgar, definitivamente gustos finos. Le llamó la atención ver un biberón en la mesita.

Ella estaba esperándolo en el sillón, con un movimiento de varita se desplazaron dos tazas de té a la mesa que tenían enfrente.

— Supongo que mi desnaturalizada hermana te ha echado, ¿eh? — dijo sin tacto, tomando un sorbo de la taza. Vaya que era directa.

— No me ha echado. — dijo él con un tono de voz firme, más de lo que deseo haber sonado. Aún no se aproximaba al sillón, sintiéndose incómodo.

— No, por supuesto que no. — hizo ademán de que se sentara. El rubio esta vez aceptó. — Escucha, Draco. Nuestra familia siempre ha sido complicada, todo lo que se sale de sus paradigmas y creencias para ellos es algo más que difícil de entender. Es probablemente que sea el imbécil de Lucius, y no mi hermana, quien no quiere verte. Apura el té, querido. Frío sabe horrible.

Draco tenía en su mano la taza, pero apenas y la notaba. Era raro, sentarse ahí, mientras esta mujer que apenas conocía, le hablaba como si lo conociera desde que estaba en pañales.

— Am, Tonks…

— Puedes decirme Andrómeda.

— Andrómeda. — dijo con seriedad. — No voy a negar que aceptaré quedarme. Pero, ¿por qué te has ofrecido para ello? Después de todo yo…

— Has errado. — ella le miró profundamente, Draco esperaba con todo su ser que no fuera lástima lo que veía detrás de esos ojos oscuros— como todos alguna vez. Pero sobre todo, creo que es porque en estas en este momento, tan solo en el mundo. Al igual que yo…bueno.. — dijo mientras en el fondo, sonaba un llanto, ella sonrió de lado mientras se levantaba. — no del todo. — desapareció al entrar a una habitación de dónde provenía el llanto.

Draco se extrañó con ese sonido. ¿A qué se parecía? Había tenido tan poco contacto con seres tan inocentes como aquél, y porque la idea era absurda, fue que no pensó en que lo que se escuchaba llorar, era un infante.

Andrómeda salió de la habitación, con un bulto en brazos. Tenía una mata de pelo rojo intenso, así que por eso primero pensó en que su tía estaba deschavetada, cargando un cachorro de zorro, pero al acercarse, notó a la criatura que tenía lagrimones surcándole las mejillas sonrosadas, sus blancos y diminutos puños los agitaba en el aire.

— Ya, ya pequeño Ted. — tomó la mamila que había visto Malfoy en un momento antes y la puso en su pequeña boca.

— Es…un bebé. — dijo como si ella no lo hubiera notado.

— Claro que es un bebé, bobo. Y también es tu…vaya, podría decirse que es tu sobrino.

— Tonks, tu hija…— Malfoy ataba los cabos. — y Lupin. ¿Es un…? — no sabía cómo preguntarle a su tía si al bebé le salía pelo en las noches de luna llena.

— No. Pero salió metamorfomago, como mi pequeña Dora. — en ese momento mientras dejaba de llorar, su pelo cambió a un inofensivo color morado.

Draco no sabía que decir. Esa criatura gimoteante, era también su familia, y había quedado huérfano. Por todo en lo que él mismo ayudó a provocar. Debía tener no más de un año.

— ¿Cómo? — dijo de pronto. — ¿Cómo es posible que la descuidada de tu hija fuera a pelear, dejándolo? — le parecía increíble, que una madre dejara a su hijo a su suerte, bueno, tenía a su abuela. Pero, era irreal. Entonces lo pensó mejor. Su propia madre había accedido a dejarlo a su suerte, hacía tan solo meses.

— Por amor a veces se tienen que hacer ciertos sacrificios. — dijo ella, mirando al bebé, e ignorando el tono arrogante del chico y lo que había dicho de Tonks, dejó la mamila a un lado, cuando el pequeño cerró los ojos — ella quería construir un mundo mejor para él. ¿Quieres sostenerlo?

Se le subieron los colores a Malfoy muy deprisa.

— ¿Qué? Por los calcetines sucios de Merlín, no, ni siquiera sé cómo se toman, probablemente lo dejaría caer. — dijo rápidamente, rezando para no tener que hacerlo.

— Oh, tonterías. Además, tengo que ir a ver si dejé programado el traslador. — sin miramientos y sin decirle nada, depositó al bebe que dormía plácidamente en el regazo del rubio. El cual lo miraba como si le pusieran una bomba en brazos.

Andrómeda abandonó la habitación con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

El pequeño Lupin empezó a removerse en su manta, y Draco miraba por donde se había fugado Andrómeda, tratando de que volviera y le quitara a ese diminuto ser de su regazo.

Entonces los ojitos ámbar del pequeño le devolvieron la mirada.

— Hola, niño. — dijo solamente. — Tú no me caes bien y yo probablemente te caería mal, así que llevémonos cordialmente y…¿qué haces?. — ni siquiera sabía que estaba sintiendo dentro de él, cuando el niño le tomó un dedo e hizo un puchero parecido a una sonrisa. — Parece…que no eres tan desagradable, ¿he, niño?...espera…que…

Andrómeda escuchó el quejido de su recién conocido sobrino en la sala, se asomó sosteniendo un objeto con un trapo, cuando vio una escena en su sala, de la que no muchos podrían decir que habían visto al aristócrata de Malfoy con un sospechoso líquido blanquecino en su ropa fina, alejaba al pequeño Tonks de sí como si fuera tóxico, por su parte el pequeño bebé agitaba los puños con entusiasmo y sonreía.

— Creo que al menos él ya te dio la bienvenida. — dijo divertida.

Draco le devolvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

— Prefiero enfrentarme a escorbutos de cola explosiva. — aún con los brazos extendidos le ofreció a su nieto.

— Entonces…¿te quedarás? — preguntó ella mirándolo, cambiando su rostro serio.

El rubio miró a la que ahora era su única familia, sosteniendo a un bebé que probablemente sea el único ser en la tierra que no conocía su pasado, no le importaba, no sabía todas las cosas horribles que había hecho. Le sonreía como si fuera tan inocente como él.

— Supongo que sí.

Andrómeda le sonrió y extendió el objeto que sería su traslador. Debía ser una broma. Lo tomó y la miró levantándolo.

— Vaya, que sentido del humor del ministro. — dijo tomando el papel higiénico, que empezó a brillar. — Nos vemos luego. Andrómeda, niño. — dijo antes de desaparecer.

Andrómeda miró el lugar donde antes estaba su sobrino.

— ¿Qué te parece, Teddy? — dijo ella acunándolo. — ¿Crees que se pueda confiar en él?

El bebé hizo un ruidito de sorbete.

— Lo sé, yo también creo que puede funcionar.

OOOO

Hagrid estaba recogiendo los barriles que contenían alimento para sus Threstrals, cuando un rápido relámpago se vio frente a su cabaña. Y ahí estaba Malfoy, sosteniendo un papel higiénico, con la túnica negra, probablemente más cara que todo su guardarropa, lleno de una sustancia lechosa.

— ¿Qué miras? — espetó mientras se llevaba la varita a su túnica — _Fregotego_. — la mancha desapareció, y momento siguiente, se encaminó al castillo con pasos apresurados.

Mientras Draco iba al castillo, pasó cerca del lago negro y observó una figura solitaria, sentada en un tronco seco.

Era Granger.

No podía saber qué hacía ahí, y sola. Empezaba a hacer frío y ella llevaba un sencillo sweater, por un momento pensó en dejarla sola y seguir su camino. Pero esa maldita vocecilla estaba fastidiándolo de nuevo. Y se sintió incómodo de dejarla sola.

— Oye, Granger. — dijo mientras se aproximaba.

Entonces escuchó el silencioso llanto.

— Ahora no, Malfoy. Lárgate. — su voz sonaba quebrada.

— ¿Qué diablos te sucede? — ella no respondía ni siquiera volteaba a verlo, y el aparentaba no haberse dado cuenta de su llanto — pescarás un resfriado aquí sentada, y me tocará a mi estar haciendo los rondines.

— ¿Qué estas sordo? ¡Que te largues! — ella se puso de pie y le apuntó con la varita.

Malfoy levantó las manos.

— ¿Varita? Debe ser serio. ¿Qué sucedió, Granger? ¿Weasley la cagó en grande?

Sabía que ellos realmente no eran novios, pero le gustaba fastidiarla con eso, no sabía por qué. Y tal vez si se metía con ella, dejara de pensar en aquello que la estaba atormentando. ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido semejante estupidez?

— No quiero hablar de esto. Ni siquiera contigo. Menos contigo. — ella bajó su varita de pronto, sin ganas de pelear. — Yo…de verdad pensé que todo había terminado. Que estarían a salvo.

Entonces se quebró, soltó su varita y se llevó sus manos al rostro. Malfoy se quedó frío, ¿Qué es lo que la habría puesto así? No sabía qué hacer, pero la vocecilla era demasiado fastidiosa.

 _Acércate_

¿Y sufrir a manos de un castor psicópata? No gracias.

Pero terminó cediendo. Se acercó, y se aclaró la garganta. No sabía cómo comenzar, gracias a Salazar, ella empezó primero.

— Están muertos. Los mataron, Merlín, ¿por qué?

— ¿Quiénes?

— Mis padres. — ella bajo las manos, y sus ojos castaños estaban tan vidriosos, su nariz tan rosada. — Los había desmemorizado. Hace como tres meses que los encontré y revertí el hechizo. Pero hoy…, Hestia le dijo a McGonagall que…..diablos ni siquiera sé por qué estoy diciéndote esto.

— Está bien, Granger. — dijo él, poniéndole las manos en sus hombros.

No sabía que quiso decir con eso. ¿Está bien, qué? ¿Llorar? ¿Dolerse? ¿No tener que contarle todo precisamente a él? No sabía. Solo supo que en un momento la tenía sujeta de los hombros y en el otro, ella ya estaba llorando sobre el lugar donde Ted Tonks había derramado su vómito. Claro que no era un buen momento para decirlo, pero la dejo llorar.

No supo por qué. Tal vez era el recuerdo y culpa que sentía hacia ella desde esa noche. Se sentía tan poco dueño de sí.

Familia encontrada, familia perdida. ¿Hasta cuándo iba a tener repercusiones todas esas malas decisiones?

Pensó en lo incómodo de la situación, hasta que la castaña cortó el silencio.

— Malfoy…

— ¿Sí, ratón de biblioteca? — dijo sin sonar malvado.

— ¿Por qué diablos huele a leche rancia tu túnica?

 **N/A:**

 **Sé que se supone que Ron y Hermione tendrían una relación en este momento, pero eso lo omití. Lo siento, no deje vivir en este "universo" a Lupin ni a Tonks, creí que sería mejor así, pues ahora Ted y Andromeda serían parte de la vida de Draco ahora.**

 **Nos vemos!**

 **Reviews**

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

 **V**


	4. Cicatrices

**Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a J. K. Rowling, así como todos sus derechos. Esta obra es solo para entretenimiento.**

 **Lo siento por la demora, han pasado algunas cosas en mi núcleo familiar que me ha impedido continuar.**

 **Gracias por los que se han molestado en dejar un review!**

 **Feliz navidad a todos!**

 **La rectificación del dragón**

 **3**

 **Cicatrices**

Caminaban en silencio hacia el castillo, ella con la nariz un poco sonrosada y él tratando de no pensar en lo que había sucedido hacía tan solo unos minutos. Pues había tenido un lapso de vulnerabilidad que no se había permitido con nadie, ni siquiera cuando sentía la frustración de no poder matar al anciano director y en su soledad se lamentaba.

— Hoy he visto a Tonks. — dijo él tratando de matar ese silencio espantoso que se había instalado entre los dos, ni siquiera sabía si a ella le importaba. — Ya sabes, a la madre de….Tonks. — al escuchar lo estúpido que sonaba, corrigió — A la hermana de mi madre. Andrómeda.

Primero no quiso decir nada, sentía como si algo se hubiera secado dentro de ella. Y no tenía fuerzas o ganas de llevar una conversación. Pensó en Harry y Ron y si los vieran a ambos pensarían que habían perdido la cabeza, últimamente sentía todo de cabeza. Empezando por el mensaje de Hestia. Ahora al sentir la pérdida de sus padres tan reciente, era capaz ahora de comprender lo duro que debía ser para el Slytherin. Sus padres la dejaron, si, pero los de Malfoy habían _escogido_ dejarlo.

Al ver que Malfoy tomaba una actitud de dejar las cosas pasar, dijo quedamente:

— Querrás decir a tu tía.

— Si.

— ¿Ya conociste a Teddy? — preguntó ella mirándolo.

Por un momento el rubio sintió algo dentro de sí que no supo dar nombre, pues la visión de Granger, con sus ojos castaños vidriosos y su nariz pecosa rosada le parecieron no tan parecidos a la fisionomía de un castor como pensaba. Desechó esa idea.

— Bueno, ya tienes tú respuesta al olor a leche rancia que mencionaste. — dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Su sonrisa era limpia y sin malicia. ¿Cómo pudo Malfoy guardar tanto tiempo una sonrisa así? ¿Por qué diablos piensas en la sonrisa de Malfoy?, pensó ella, mirando al frente, horrorizada por el extraño rumbo de sus pensamientos.

— Eso quiere decir, ¿qué pensarás en ir con ella?

— Supongo que el rumor de que los Malfoy han repudiado a su hijo te ha llegado. — para la sorpresa de Hermione, él no lo decía con dolor. Sino con indiferencia, y pensó que eso era algo peor que el dolor.

— Sabes que los secretos en Hogwarts no duran. — ella se justificó tratando de no sonar entrometida.

Por un momento él no dijo nada y entonces Hermione notó que empezaba a nevar, y recordó que apenas y tenía una sudadera. Había salido del castillo sin pensar en el clima que se acercaba.

Se llevó sus manos a sus codos, abrazándose al respirar notó el vaho que salía de su boca. El rubio sin decir nada levantó su varita, como si sostuviera un paraguas. Bueno, eso era en realidad, un hechizo para invocar un paraguas invisible.

Ella le miró, pero los ojos grises del joven aún miraban por el camino delante de ellos.

— Lo sé. — dijo solamente y siguieron avanzando.

OOOO

Se había separado hacía un rato de Granger, pero el sentimiento que había sentido al mirarla persistía en su interior. Se preguntaba desde cuando había estado ahí, pues desde el momento en que estuvieron a solas se había percatado de la familiaridad de la sensación.

Se encontraba en la torre de las lechuzas, dispuesto a escribir las notas a sus amigos. Pero cuando tenía el pergamino en mano, no supo que escribir. El silencio entre ellos había sido algo largo, pero suponía era por las ajetreadas vidas que llevaban.

 _Al dúo de idiotas_

 _¿Unos tragos en las Tres Escobas?_

 _Mañana a las 7 pm_

 _D.M._

Chasqueó la lengua para llamar Rhea, su lechuza negra. Depositó ambas notas en su pata, que estiró, orgullosa de tener una misión. Afuera estaba anocheciendo, así que probablemente tuviera su respuesta en el dormitorio, o mañana en la mañana.

Se acercó a una de las ventanas. La observó extender sus alas y perderse entre los copos de nieve, rápida y decidida.

OOOO

— Si me toca estar con el imbécil de Malfoy en el entrenamiento te juro que renuncio.

El pelirrojo asestaba con su tenedor a la pierna de pollo con furia, Harry asentía con la cabeza, sin querer comentar nada, la verdad no le importaba si él estaba presente o no. Lo que quería estaba a solo un paso de sí, y no estaba dispuesto a que nadie ni siquiera Draco Malfoy se lo impidiese.

— ¿Dónde estará Hermione? — el pelinegro quiso cambiar de tema al recordar lo de hacía unas horas.

 _Ella había vuelto de fuera del castillo, helada y seria. Apenas los vio y se echó al cuello de Harry, contándoles lo que había sucedido. Nadie más que él sabía lo que ella estaba sintiendo._

— _Lo siento tanto, Hermione._

 _El pelirrojo era incapaz decir nada, solo podía verla sufrir, sin encontrarse nada en sus manos para hacer algo, cualquier cosa, para acallar su dolor. Había intentado tocar su hombro, pero se acobardó. Siempre le sucedía al querer expresar sus sentimientos, especialmente a ella._

 _Había dicho que iría a lavarse la cara cuando fue la última vez que la vieron. Suponían que quería estar sola._

De eso hacía una hora.

En ese instante la vieron entrar al Gran Comedor, iba en compañía de Ginny Weasley. Parecía venir consolándola, a pesar que la castaña ya no lloraba.

— …cualquier cosa que necesites, lo sabes. — decía ella con una mano en su antebrazo.

— Lo sé, gracias, Ginny — dijo tratando de construir una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ron se levantó como si tuviese un resorte en el trasero, y la miró un poco afectado. Le había hecho espacio a su lado.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? — dijo el pelirrojo tomando un rizo castaño y posándolo detrás de su oreja.

— Tranquila, supongo.

Ella se puso algo nerviosa por la actitud de Ron, mientras su hermana con una sonrisa se fue a sentar a un lado de Harry.

A una mesa de ahí, estaba Malfoy. Por alguna razón la miraba, pensando con curiosidad qué le habría dicho la comadreja, no estaba dándose cuenta que su cuchillo estaba atravesando el salmón, como si lo estuviera rematando, un Slytherin de primero lo miró con miedo.

En ese momento tres lechuzas y un búho entraron en el Gran Comedor, y se posaron justo enfrente de Harry, Ron, Hermione y una se dirigió a la mesa Slytherin, frente a Draco Malfoy.

Parte de los comensales de la mesa los miraron con curiosidad. Reconocían el sello del Ministerio de Magia en las notas de las lechuzas.

Los aludidos se miraron entre sí, y se dispusieron de tomar la carta y abrirla. El rubio abrió la suya, con curiosidad y recelo.

 _Estimado señor Malfoy_

 _Se necesitará de su presencia el día de mañana 20 de Diciembre del año en curso a las 1,200 horas, en la Oficina de Aurores, situada en el segundo nivel del Ministerio de Magia, para comparecer al primer entrenamiento de Prueba de nivel de Hechizos y Encantamientos, seguidos por Ocultamiento, Disfraces, Sigilo y Rastreo._

 _Aunque son de tres años el curso de auror, se le ha de perdonar este tiempo, por orden del ministro de magia Kinglsey Shacklebolt, a cambio de aprobar los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. necesarios del trabajo, y de la completa lealtad y cooperación al Ministerio de Magia Británico._

 _A su servicio._

 _Mafalda Hopkirk._

— …completa lealtad y cooperación al Ministerio de Magia…— releyó en voz baja el rubio.

Podía apostar su Nimbus 2000 que esa parte no estaba escrita en la carta de San Potter, la comadreja y Granger.

Mientras pensaba en esto, Ron sonreía al ver su carta, y la enseñaba como si Hermione y Harry no sostuvieran una igual a la suya en sus manos.

— … "Por su valentía y honorable participación en la caída de Lord Voldemort." ¡Mira esto, Harry!

Harry miraba su carta, podía sentir esa hermosa sensación, muy parecida a la que sintió al leer su aceptación en Hogwarts, en Privet Drive 4.

OOOO

— _Vesperum_ — entró en la sala con un cansancio atroz.

A pesar del ambiente caldeado y amistoso en la sala común de Gryffindor, el recuerdo de sus padres no podía dejarla en paz. Sentía como si ésta herida que se hubiese formado en su interior no pudiese cicatrizar, y si lo hiciese, sería una cicatriz difícil de borrar.

Entonces lo encontró, de pie ante la ventana de la Torre. Recibiendo a una lechuza negra, con una amistoso palmar en la pechuga. La vio fundirse en la noche, sin poder distinguirla.

El rubio la miró, sin sorpresa en la mirada.

— Hola, Granger.

Ella se ruborizó. Pensando en la sonrisa de Malfoy de hacía unas horas, y en lo distinto que se encontraba ahora. Tan serio, como cuando se esparció el rumor de que los Malfoy se habían desligado de su hijo.

— ¿Malas noticias? — dijo ella señalando la carta.

Levantó las notas, sonriendo de lado, ahí estaba otra vez. Tratando de parecer despreocupado a la vez que ocultaba siempre lo que pensaba.

— Parece ser que volvió la metomentodo-Granger. — dijo en tono de burla.

Ella frunció el entrecejo, tratando de encontrar algún vestigio de su enojo volátil que él siempre sacaba a relucir, pero no encontró nada. Tal vez porque sabía dentro de ella, que él estaba comportándose así para distraerla de sus oscuros pensamientos.

— Sólo trataba de ser amable. — ella se encaminó hacia su cuarto.

El rubio no dijo nada, pero se aproximó a ella ágil, como un gato. Sin parecer presuroso, sin parecer desinteresado. Le llevaba una cabeza y media de estatura a la castaña, y la miró sonriéndole.

— Siempre lo eres, Granger. — se miraron, no sabía si era su imaginación, o Granger se había sonrojado. El solo pensarlo provocó algo en su estómago que se contrajese, entonces recordó a la comadreja, tocándole un rizo de su cabello y sintió algo parecido a una hoguera, carraspeo para quitar esa atmósfera extraña. — Pero no, Granger, para tú despreocupación no son malas noticias. Al contrario, son buenas.

En una acción que quería parecer como fanfarronería tocó con las notas la mejilla de la chica, pero por alguna razón, fue un poco más despacio de lo que hubiera querido, y pareció más que bravuconería, una caricia.

Esto provocó que ambos enmudecieran. Fue entonces que Hermione reaccionó y dio un paso atrás. El rubio pensó que la mirada de la chica era miedo, como si lo rechazara con asco. Lo que no sabía, era que el corazón de ella palpitaba tan deprisa que parecía que él podría oírla. No sabía que significaba eso.

Pero ese rechazo fue suficiente para Draco como para pensar lo peor.

— Tranquila, Granger, si quisiera hacerte algo preferiría arrojarme a mí mismo por esa ventana. — dijo con una mirada fría.

Y sin decir más, dio una vuelta atrás y entró en su habitación.

Sin poder dejarla responder, sin saber por qué, ella se sentía herida.

OOOOO

McGonagall les había dado pase para ese día en particular. Estaban ahí, los cuatro en el ascensor a la segunda planta del Ministerio. Todos tenían un aspecto de no haber dormido bien, unos por los nervios de ese día, emoción, y otros por pensar demasiado en ciertos eventos ocurridos en la intimidad de su sala.

Ron parecía haberlo notado, pues le dio con el codo al Harry en las costillas, y dijo quedamente, para que el rubio no escuchara.

— Parece ser que Malfoy está más amargado que de costumbre. Tal vez no dé el ancho y lo expulsen. — dijo sonriente.

Al abrirse el ascensor se encontraron con aquel auror de aspecto recio.

— Puntuales. Bien. Por aquí. — dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando apresuradamente, los cuatro apenas y podían seguirle el paso.

— ¿Te imaginas ser así dentro de unos años? — le preguntó Ron a su mejor amigo, con una sonrisa.

— Espero que no. Sino termino igual que Moody — dijo refiriéndose a las cicatrices que poseía el auror — me daré por bien servido.

— Quien sabe, Potter. Ya empezaste tu colección. — dijo el rubio mordazmente, los dos sabían a qué se refería el rubio.

— ¿A ti quien te preguntó, hurón? — dijo Weasley con aspereza.

La voz de Hawk los interrumpió antes de que se enfrascaran en una discusión de la que difícilmente saldrían bien parados.

— La lealtad y el compañerismo es algo que valoramos mucho aquí. Si no puedes confiar en tu compañero eres hombre muerto.

— Creo que más que lealtad sería intimidación. — dijo por lo bajo Malfoy.

El auror lo miró de reojo.

— Nymphadora Tonks fue mi compañera una vez. Y me salvó la vida, al menos en dos ocasiones. Yo recibí esta cicatriz por ella. — dijo mencionando su mentón. — Me han dicho que tú eres su primo. Espero que seas al menos la mitad de bueno de lo que ella lo fue. — pareció recordar algo. — o al menos que no tropieces cada 3 veces con tus pies como ella.

El rubio no sabía a qué se refería, pero el trío Gryffindor sonrió con añoranza, al recordar lo torpe que era Tonks, pero lo dulce y valiente que fue.

Llegaron entonces a un gran salón, detrás de una puerta de madera de caoba. Estaban un grupo de magos de aspecto sobrio. Delante de ellos, se encontraban un grupo pequeño, parecían nuevos reclutas, al igual que ellos. Aunque con la diferencia de verse mayores.

— Suerte. — dijo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos.

Los cuatro miraron a los magos delante de ellos, parecían con más experiencia que ellos, y los magos que estaban ahí para evaluarlos, severos.

Entonces un mago alto con barba entrecana se aproximó a ellos.

— Mi nombre es Gawain Robards, Jefe adjunto de la Oficina de Aurores. Un placer. La evaluación de nivel de Hechizos y Encantamientos está por comenzar.— sonrió brevemente y les señaló el grupo de reclutas. — Se formaran por parejas, uno contra uno.

Todos empezaron a seguir sus palabras, los cuatro se miraron, era obvio como quedarían dispuestos.

— Y quiero que traten de atacar a su oponente al momento que les diga, de la forma en que les diga.

— Potter con Granger, Malfoy con el señor Weasley. — ordenó mientras les daba espacio para acomodarse. — Varitas. — dio la primera orden.

Los cuatro se miraron, dando gracias internamente por el modo en que habían quedado. Todos por deseos o principios diferentes a los demás. Ron sonreía maliciosamente mientras enarbolaba la varita, Malfoy le miraba fríamente desde su posición.

Hermione se alegraba internamente, pues no le apetecía estar frente a frente con el rubio, después de la noche anterior. Al rubio le sucedía algo parecido, por un lado se alegraba no tener que levantar la varita contra una nacida de muggles, algo políticamente incorrecto en ese momento, segundo contra, en específico, hacia ella. Por otro lado, le alegraba poder darle una lección a la comadreja.

A pesar de los pensamientos de sus dos amigos, y del rubio, Harry solo pensaba en poder ser suficiente, para demostrar su valía. Pero sabía que con la destreza de su mejor amiga, eso sería algo difícil.

— Probaremos primero el escudo. Lado izquierdo ataque, lado derecho forme escudo, en el segundo movimiento, viceversa.

Hubo un momento de silencio, para prepararse. Malfoy y Granger estaban de lado derecho. Lanzaron el primer ataque, no fue un problema para nadie. Excepto una bruja que salió disparada hacia atrás cuando dudó en el último momento.

— El escudo es de suma importancia. — Robards decía mientras se paseaba por detrás del grupo posicionado del lado izquierdo. — no todas las maldiciones tienen ineficacia ante ellas, como sabrán algunos. — miró a Potter, sin que este lo notara. — el Avada Kedavra, como sabrán, no tiene un contra-hechizo ni forma de protegerse. Segundo movimiento.

Volvió a suceder lo mismo, Ron y Harry formaron un escudo decente, aunque el pelirrojo quiso desplazarse hacia atrás, con la fuerza del hechizo del rubio, el cual sonreía. Por alguna razón en cuanto lanzó el hechizo, la imagen de él tocando el cabello de Granger parpadeó en su mente.

— Ahora, quiero ver sus habilidades de encantamiento. Leviten al compañero, y manténganlo ahí. Demostrando así, la confianza en el otro, y en sí mismo para ejecutarlo.

Harry y Ron lanzaron sonoramente

— ¡ _Wingardium leviosa_!

Tanto Hermione como Draco se elevaron en el aire, pero en un momento después Draco cayó con rapidez al suelo.

 _Maldita comadreja._

— ¡Draco! — el grito de la castaña lo hizo reaccionar.

El rubio actuó rápido y lanzó un encantamiento al suelo, volviéndolo suave y elástico. Saltó una vez y a la siguiente el suelo volvió a ser tan duro como siempre.

— Weasley, ¿quiere explicar qué fue eso? — el Jefe adjunto lo miró con severidad.

— Se me acalambró la mano, lo siento Malfoy. — dijo en apariencia sin querer sentirlo.

— No pasa nada, Weasley.

Los dos se miraban con frialdad. Pero por dentro, el pelirrojo sabía que en parte la molestia era que Hermione había gritado su nombre al verlo caer. El Slytherin estaba en parte enojado en parte…no sabía qué carajos sentir, algo parecido a la alegría. La castaña había gritado su nombre. La cual estaba sonrojada, por su preocupación pública por el ojigris.

— Debo decir, que me sorprendió esa transfiguración, Malfoy. — el hombre de cabello negro le miró con genuino interés. — actuó rápido, con sangre fría y una transfiguración algo difícil en esa situación. Un buen elemento de un auror.

Malfoy asintió, serio. Hermione le miró, pensando todavía en lo que acababa de pasar, se preguntaba si es que no le hubiera gritado de ese modo, habría actuado así. Pero por más que quisiera no darle vueltas al asunto, sintió una genuina preocupación por el chico.

— Siguiente, y último. Algo extremo difícil, y por esta situación, excepcional. Realizar la maldición _Imperius_ en su compañero. En forma no verbal.

Los cuatro lo miraron horrorizados. Para Malfoy esa maldición era pan comido, y se alegraba internamente no tener que hacerlo en ella, pues sabía lo doloroso que era resistirla, aunque la padecería, se alegraba no tener que ser él quien se la infligiera.

Para Harry, quien ya había estado en una situación similar, logró vencerla fácilmente. Para Ron, quien tenía de oponente a Malfoy, fue difícil y en extremo doloroso. Humillante, pues lo había puesto a cocorear y patear como si fuese una gallina. Al final pudo resistirse, después de un buen tiempo, lo cual terminó con una cojera dolorosa.

Hermione fue capaz de vencerla, pero terminó con una contractura dolorosa en el hombro, pues Harry la hizo bailar.

En Malfoy, casi no surtió efecto, al igual que Harry.

— Bien. Eso ha sido todo. — dijo el Gawain acercándose. — se les informará cuando es la próxima evaluación. — extendió el brazo, dándole la mano a Harry.

Ni Hermione ni Malfoy, pudieron evitar notarlo, y se miraron. En el antebrazo donde usualmente se lleva la marca Tenebrosa, Gawain Robards tenía una enorme cicatriz.

OOOO

Malfoy se adentró al ambiente cálido de Las Tres Escobas, y se limpió los copos de nieve de su túnica. Tanto Granger como el dúo de trolls se habían ido al castillo. Era mejor así, solo quería un buen whisky de fuego y no volver a pensar ni sentir en la sensación que le provocó el grito de preocupación de la castaña.

Entonces los vio. Serios y diferentes, sentados en una de las mesas más alejadas de la concurrencia. Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott. Los dos le sonrieron al mirarlo.

— Pero mira que trajo el viento. — dijo Theo con una sonrisa. — Sigues igual de pálido que de costumbre.

Si, ahora se sentía en casa

OOOOO

 **N/A:**

 **Empieza a crearse entre nuestro hurón favorito y castaña algo difícil de ignorar! Y bueno, empezó la aventura de estos chicos. ¿Qué sucederá ahora?**

 **Nos vemos!**

 **Reviews**

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

 **V**


End file.
